User talk:Ellis99/Archive XII
Re:Hey there I have Pokémon Origins on Hulu, which is a subscription service in the United States. (they also have one in Japan with all the Japanese Pokémon episodes up to date) So I can just take screenshots from Hulu and crop the black bars out. - PokémonGamer 17:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I can. - PokémonGamer 20:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Colour on Template & Moveset Template Hi, me again. To start off, I want to wish you a good 2016. With the help of ShockStorm I have managed to add a lot of templates to my wikia, and I learned a lot about templates as well. I got stuck with two questions, and maybe you can answer them. How do I get the colours on my templates, Mainly for the Animé Pokémon. I've tried several things, but I couldn't figure it out. Second, the moveset template. Is it a template, cause there is no redirection to a template page. I hope you can help me. Danny199 (talk) 12:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Fake episode Yes, it was a fake episode. I faked a scan with that title and sent it to UPratik 12, but it seems the Pokémon fandom took it seriously. So yeah, it's just fanmade garbage. The real title will be revealed soon. - PokémonGamer 18:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :You can see it's fake because it isn't listed on the latest 2ch thread. 2ch is a very reliable source. - PokémonGamer 18:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images Yeah I am going to do that but I need to undelete some image first.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:36, January 4, 2016 (UTC) It is not really a situation but Kyurem makes a situation from it. He replaces the already good quality images with his images because he is trying to "own" them and that should not be allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) That is not really needed yet as there is no other Pyroar appearing in the episodes so it doesn't really conflict with the others.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply What block template are you referring to? Energy ''X'' 12:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply No need, it is shown by a tag close to the user page. Energy ''X'' 12:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Why did you do that Alain is 14, it says so on most Pokémon sites, it says so on Bulbapedia and I put it here since I noticed that it hadn't been edited with that. Re:Troll Damn, I didn't see that in time, the troll is however already blocked. Also, go ahead with renaming the page of Sisi.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I should have seen that troll to prevent the blanking pages. Oh well next time better. Alright about moving the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) That's true, the only thing that matters not that the user is blocked :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:15, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Happy New Year! Utkar22 06:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:N trailer I guess it can be made since there are other trailer pages as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:30, January 5, 2016 (UTC) I have actually no idea who Nm8bot is.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) It is okay but a better image can always be uploaded over that one, same with the other ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Volumes So, did you receive the Adventures volumes for Christmas? For there are certain things that can be scanned. Energy ''X'' 14:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I can't actually say about the bot, let us just say it has to be kept a secret. As for the manga, I was referring to the maps, like here. These aren't official translations, so to speak. Energy ''X'' 20:51, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply I'd prefer to keep this one the way it is, to keep it in line with its game counterparts, so to speak. Energy ''X'' 12:52, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Naturally, as it should be. Energy ''X'' 13:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Today's the Day It's the 7th of January and that means majority rules on the subject of changing the intro to character Pokémon pages. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:28, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know. It seems weird putting in the first sentence along with the "This" part because it makes it seem that the Pokémon qould be a different typing. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yea I guess your right. You could change the wordings then. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:08, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hmm, can you replace the Kalos Quest with a non-Bulbapedia one? For the beginning sentence, it is better to have everything in one sentence.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Input Can you place your input on the idea of having a list of cloned Pokémon from the Mewtwo movie instead of having seperate pages with such little information. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Moving Yeah, that's because Recharge and Electric have the same symbol in Shadows of Almia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that would make it easier.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Hey! I want help with editing. You were able to add that image to the page I had created. Could you tell me how you did that? Thank You Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 21:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC)mario101luigi202peach404 Re:Categories Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:30, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I think it is better to use 'Cards from "set"'.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:XY104 The only one I can find is TV Tokyo's here. I don't know if we're allowed to use that though because I don't know if copying from the official site would violate the rule against taking from other sites or if it's only a violation to copy from another fan''site. I don't think it's a violation, because of the artwork I see for the Pokémon, which might be from the official sites, but I want to stay on the safe side because I don't know. Once XY103 airs, I'll be able to take a screenshot from the preview for XY104. I don't think footage from XY104 is shown in the Pocket Monsters XY & Z overview special. - 'PokémonGamer' 22:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I improved the size using the image's appearance in the infobox. That's as big as I can get it for now until the preview airs since TV Tokyo's images are small. - 'PokémonGamer' 00:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I have the image prepared. I'm going to have to use the one from the point in the episode where Bonnie runs off to search for Squishy, because that's the only one in the low quality textless TV Tokyo version of the trailer that has no text on it. The high quality one has a ton of highly intrusive text that I cannot get rid of. - 'PokémonGamer' 00:39, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply Let us just say I tried to do update the appearances section and allow, through the templates, the text is simply copied from the base article onto other ones, so you don't have to copy all the text - just using templates. But something failed and didn't work out as planned, unfortunately. 'Energy X' 23:44, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't know, haven't read the chapter yet. 'Energy X' 10:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) How about "Possessed Team Galactic Grunt", unless it appeared in later chapters? 'Energy X' 10:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Then go with "Unnamed Team Galactic Grunt", then. 'Energy X' 11:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Cache and Nurse Joy It kinda depends on what browser you are, for: *Mozilla / Firefox / Safari: Hold down Shift while clicking Reload, or press Ctrl-Shift-R (Cmd-Shift-R on Apple Mac). *Internet Explorer: Hold Ctrl while clicking Refresh, or press Ctrl-F And for the Nurse Joy message, yeah they should since we separate anime and game.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Standards You seemed to have marked the pages I made. How can I fix any of that? :I'll try to do that from now on. Can I remove the templates now, and then fix it? Also, how do you delete a page. I made some duplicate images on accident, and haven't a clue how to fix it. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 15:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thank You Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 15:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Category Nah, I don't think it is needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't see anything wrong that requires a discussion about it. 'Energy X' 12:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Archie Perhaps. But our template is a bit big to list that many Pokémon. 'Energy X' 12:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Venusaur Base Set What's wrong with the picture on Venusaur (Base Set)? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I fixed it Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:29, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Magmar (Base Set) I can only find good images of Magmar's Base Set from Bulbapedia. How can I find another image, and can you help me do so? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:30, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. I found one. Sorry to bother you. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Tierno What was wrong with the edit tht I made? What am I doing wrong? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 18:29, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll think of a better way to phrase that. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 18:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Also, how do you customise your signature? I see others with cool ones and mine isn't. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 18:35, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 18:37, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I did it! I got a new one! Re:N trailer Aha, good to know that it was already made.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:52, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Maps All right, I'd like, if you could, to scan all the maps from Red, Green & Blue arc, Yellow arc, Gold & Silver arc and Crystal arc. Also, I haven't found one for 24th volume, can you upload that one as well? For the sooner, the better. 'Energy X' 09:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Very well. Just make sure to do 24 first, since I don't like to leave things unfinished. And yeah, in that volume, the map is on the first pages, rather than the last. Here's an example, down below on the left page. 'Energy X' 09:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Because there are no such images there; nobody uploaded it. 'Energy X' 09:48, January 13, 2016 (UTC) 22 is uploaded; just on Ruby & Sapphire arc (since the last two chapters are from FireRed & LeafGreen arc and don't have a map). Also, I'll check it out. 'Energy X' 09:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Base Set 2 For the Base Set 2, when I get there, can I reuse some images from Base Set 1? The cards are duplicated except for the new additions, and it would save time to reuse the images. Okay, sorry. Forgot to do it. Sorry, I was just trying to fix it. Mario101luigi202peach404 17:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Mario101luigi202peach404 17:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm trying to fix my signature. It got messed up. Sorry. Mario101luigi202peach404 17:22, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm awaiting response from X. Mario101luigi202peach404 17:26, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I don't know why, but Lord isn't responding to me latley. Do people think I'm annoying? Mario101luigi202peach404 17:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Your right, I'm just not thinking right now. I'm really trying not to screw things up, but I feel like I am, and I feel like you got mad at me for what I was trying to fix, and it's all coming down on me like a ton of bricks right now. I'm not having a good week, my job isn't hepling because I feel like everyone there hates me. So, I'm sorry for what I've done and for telling you all of this because you probably don't want to know about this anyway. Mario101luigi202peach404 17:33, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Were you mad? Mario101luigi202peach404 17:38, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll leave you alone. I waas just trying to make a friend at the same time as doing stuff on the wiki.Mario101luigi202peach404 17:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. Mario101luigi202peach404 17:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I fixed the signature, so there shouldn't be any problems with that anymore. Mario101luigi202peach404 21:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean? Mario101luigi202peach404 21:26, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thank you. Can we forget what we got mad about earlier? I would feel better if we did. Thanks again for fixing the signature. Mario101luigi202peach404 21:40, January 13, 2016 (UTC) How often can I? I want to talk, but not be so rude. Mario101luigi202peach404 21:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'm gone. Talk to you later I guess. Mario101luigi202peach404 21:48, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I know, but I feel like I can talk to you since you were the first person to talk to me and I feel like we can be good friends. I won't message you every day, so don't worry about that, but I may talk to you again. So, bye. Mario101luigi202peach404 21:51, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply If she continues doing that, I guess that will be the case.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) She has been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Take your time by doing that, no need to rush it :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks though for doing it by this week.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:11, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Emerald Why, it is here already. 'Energy X' 22:07, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Moderation Well, it would seem something came up and I think you may be up to the task. While I doubt you are admin material, you certainly are close to moderator material as seen here. Considering how much you want files to be moved, as well as other things, like deleting unnecessary pages moves, I think you may be up to the task. Just make sure that you think before you act and do something irresponsible and bring out other people's wrath. Go here and enlist, if you wish to. 'Energy X' 09:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Content mod. I know that user right has no official requirements, but it is because it is a new one. Still, I think you'd be a good candidate for it, even with the requirements on. 'Energy X' 11:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Toxicroak Wild. Also, yeah, I'll get a better image. - 'PokémonGamer' 12:29, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Image I don't think that's necessary. It didn't matter before.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) hi Re:JB Yeah, I saw that on the site.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:49, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Maybe sometime in the future, I will do that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:01, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply Under normal user rights, yes. They cannot block and can't give out user rights. Probably even ban people from chat, but we don't have that here. 'Energy X' 21:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC) About categories, I do agree they have to be moved. Best to put it as a bot request, since it can wait. 'Energy X' 21:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rights Before leaving my opinion, what does a Content Moderator?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I am going to give my opinion later today.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) hy i put a move in breloom from xy104 but i dont know the tabel of know move is now in gallery i don t know whyhe move there Reason Is there is a reason why you continue to change my structure of how I put the "movebreedlist" temp on pages because I do that to make it easier to distinguish from other Pokémon. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:38, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :So what is the responsibility of a "content moderator" exactly? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:02, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply I guess Red's mother can be seperated. Also, I have warned TG12 about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I will go through to them to see if they really need renaming.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Origins I kinda forgot about that, but yeah, I'll add them. While I'm watching, I'll try to replace the last two episode images, one because they're small, but two because I'm pretty sure they're small versions of images seen on Bulb, since we're trying not to copy from Bulb here. - 'PokémonGamer' 17:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :I know. I have four images right now so far and I'm going to add the Marowak (Origins) image. - 'PokémonGamer' 18:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply Go on, so I can review it. 'Energy X' 19:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Ranger templates Alright, thanks. Let me know when you have made the template pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Pokémon Intro Why is it you keep removing info from the intro. I'm just adding info to sum up the Pokémon, that's what an intro is. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Says you. The number the Pokémon made a part of a trainer's team is interesting info, along with stating a short history like what the character had caught it as is good info to have in an intro for character Pokémon instead of having just that one plain sentence "This '(Pokémon)' is a (type)-type Pokémon owned by (Trainer/Person)". --Rai 水 (talk) 20:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::There was no tone behind what I said. I mean were you not the one to say so? Also I would think people would rather read the intro where the number the Pokémon obtained came in, rather than scroll all the way to the bottom template to see and what's really so bad about it, it's not doing any harm. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I will do no such thing. There is no reason besides the excuse the template places the order. It's an intro a reason. The template merely places all the Pokémon a trainer came across or possessed. I will continue to add the number the Pokémon was obtained. Also if you were to go with the "how it was obtained" as you mentioned then if uou were to say it was "captured" then there is no reason to insert the order it was captured in. If you want to keep undoing my edits be my guest. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::In my opinion, it is okay to put it there.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ellis I would like to apologize to you cuz I felt I may have came off as a little rude, it was not my intention. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply Aye, it should be moved. Let it be Don (Pokémon Chronicles) and Don (D&P arc). 'Energy X' 16:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply Sure, go on. 'Energy X''' 18:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC)